


Silver distraction

by simpleillusion



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleillusion/pseuds/simpleillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian both attend NYU. Sebastian doesn't like Kurt's taste in accessories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver distraction

The scarf was this particular shade of gray that looked almost silver in the lights of New York University library. For some reason Sebastian found it irritating. His eyes kept drifting of the book situated on the table in front of him, on their own accord, to stare accusingly at the offending piece of clothing, without Sebastian giving any thought to the action, as if he could make it burst into flames just by sheer intensity of his gaze. Clothes weren't usually likely to drag these kind of feelings from Sebastian, who, as much as he liked looking good, didn't care that much about them. Now though he couldn't focus on his work as flashes of sliver were constantly visible in the corner of his eye. Huffing he closed the book with a thud and stood up pushing his chair back angrily, which scored him more then few annoyed looks from other students. He ignored them all. His retreat was however stopped before he managed to get out of the room by someone calling his name. Sebastian contemplated simply ignoring them as well but eventually he turned around with a sigh to face the owner of the scarf that made it impossible for him to study.  
'What?' He spat out not even trying to make it sound friendly. He did though feel a little bit guilty about it seeing taken aback expression on Kurt's face. Sebastian was surprised when he first saw Kurt on the New York University campus back in October, he always thought Kurt would choose something else entirely. NAYADA maybe, he heard that's where that obnoxious Berry girl went. So yes, he was admittedly confused by why Hummel of all people was gracing those corridors with his presence, and made sure to find that out. He just didn't like being wrong about people, okay? He was going to be a lawyer after all, he should be able to tell. He discovered after some discreet inquiries that Kurt was studying fashion, which he should really expect that after him. Attending the same college they met few times since the school year started at parties, campus coffee shop or like today at the library. From time to time they went to get coffee together to be able talk freely. Sebastian noticed Kurt usually used those moments to bitch about his classmates, it was quite entertaining to be honest as he was very creative with his insults. They rivalry was gone, since Kurt and Blaine were long broken up and even though their encounters still consisted in a big part of poorly covered insults and amount of bickering that made everyone who ever had been a witness of one of their conversations, sure that they actually hated each other guts, the truth was they didn't. The truth was Sebastian liked Kurt, he liked talking to him, it was probably the most honest and stimulating conversations he had with anybody. It was so hard to find someone he actually had to try to keep up with. And maybe, just maybe he started to like Kurt a little bit to much. And maybe that was the reason the site of silver scarf around his neck, the same scarf he had seen Josh buying few days ago, irritated him so much.   
'Um..' Kurt looked uncomfortable talking to him now, after Sebastian's greeting. 'I just wanted to ask you about something, but never mind.' He turned around wanting to get away from where he clearly wasn't welcomed.  
'Wait' Sebastian stopped him. 'What did you want to ask about?'   
'It's not really that important.' And did Sebastian imagined it or was Kurt actually slightly blushing? He rolled his eyes nevertheless looking at the other boy expectantly.   
Kurt looked nervous. His eyes locked on something behind Sebastian shoulder and his fingers playing with the loose end of the silver scarf. It made Sebastian intrigued, he had never seen Kurt nervous after all. He was always either pissed off or amused around Sebastian. Sometimes something in between. Those were his personal favorite moments.  
'Out with it Hummel. I don't have all day.'   
'Oh, yeah. We have these fashion show next week, when we can present our designs from the semester. '  
'Yeah, I seen posters. So?'  
'Are you going to come?'   
'To the fashion show? He repeated slowly. And that definitely a blush now. But still it didn't make much sense to expect Sebastian to voluntary come to a fashion show. Not even a professional one, where you go just to be seen and ogle hot models, but an amateur college event.   
'Well I thought maybe you would want to... But right, it's not your thing. See you around' Kurt turned around to walk away again, when something occurred to Sebastian.  
'Wait' He stopped the retreating boy once again. 'Are you actually showing something there?'  
Kurt was in his first year so logically he shouldn't be. People showing their work on those things were chosen from the best students, and usually much closer to graduation. Still that would somehow explain why he thought Sebastian might be even slightly interested.  
'Yeah' Kurt answered shyly confirming his thoughts. 'I mean just like one thing, but yes.' He looked kind of hopeful with the way he was now looking Sebastian in the eyes, and really how was he supposed to say no to that? So he settled on groaning instead.  
'Fine. I'll show up. Just to console the poor man you will make wear woman clothing' He added mostly to not look as a complete pushover when it came to Kurt's hopeful eyes.  
'Sorry to disappoint you, but it is actually woman clothing. Worn by a woman.' Kurt smirked at him.   
Sebastian scowled. 'See you' This time Sebastian had no point in stopping him. Even if he still didn't like how his fingers were back to playing with the silver scarf around his neck.  
*  
The venue was surprisingly crowded , and Sebastian was quite sure not all of those people were even students. Why would someone show up here just because they felt like it was beyond his comprehending, but then again some people he simply never understood. He searched the crowed in attempt to find Kurt since it was the only reason he bothered to showed up at all, but no such luck. Hummel was nowhere to be seen, he already got bumped into at least five times all he could hear around was talk about fabric and line to the bar was to long to even think about standing in it, so he couldn't even get some booze to make the experience more bearable. He remembered exactly why he never attended those things. He wondered briefly how mad would Kurt be if he just left now. It not really like they are going to find each other in here anyway, so he wouldn't even know. He could just compliment the outfit he supposedly seen in a vague way and they would both be happy. Before he managed to make his mind whether or not to make a retreat, he was being handed a drink.  
'Here' Kurt said amused 'You look a bit like you want to kill yourself, so I thought it might help.' He was smiling with this wide, toothy grin that always made Sebastian want to smile back, but he just scoffed resisting that urge, and took the offered drink.  
'I don't even know what I'm doing here.' He complained.  
'It's called supporting your friends. I'm sure you heard about it.'   
Sebastian didn't have time to respond to that, when Kurt was called by someone, and looked around to see who was that.   
'I have to go.' He sighed. 'They have some problem apparently. Try to look like you're having fun.' Sebastian watched him go, and felt somehow irritated when he saw that the one calling for Kurt was Josh. Of course he would be here. Josh was studying fashion just as Kurt, but he was a year above them. Somehow at the beginning of the semester he took it upon himself to show new student Kurt around. Sebastian had an idea why would that be, but Kurt insisted that he was just being friendly. Seriously exactly how naive can he be?  
Ever since the day in the library Sebastian wanted to ask if he buys expensive scarf to all of his friends, but that would mean he noticed and cared, so he decided against it. Needless to say Sebastian's mood didn't improve much.   
The show itself was just as boring as Sebastian thought it would be. Not that he would find a professional one much more entertaining, but that was just... boring, there wasn't even anything to look at to make it more interesting. He was still waiting to see what Kurt had designed, and since it was the only reason he was here in the first place, he hope it would be somewhat decent.   
*  
It was. Even Sebastian had to admit that, even though he didn't know first thing about fashion. Maybe it wasn't a work of genius, but it was clearly in a top five of the designs presented that day. Sebastian almost felt proud, before he reminded himself not to. His bad mood wasn't completely gone, since the show just ended and people were pouring out and he couldn't spot Kurt anywhere. Finally when there was only him left aside from some really strange looking freshman, he decided he had enough for today. If he was lucky he still could find some decent party somewhere nearby and save the evening from being complete waist of time.   
Kurt apparently had impeccable timing and chose that moment to materialize in front of him with way too enthusiastic expression, in Sebastian's humble opinion. Especially considering the silver scarf that was now tied around his neck to protect him from cold weather as he was ready to head out. Surprisingly enough his appearance still made a lot to improve Sebastian mood, but he would never admit that.   
'What did you think?' Sebastian wasn't entirely sure why Kurt considered it to be a good idea to ask him about those things. He did spend approximately half of their conversations on insulting Kurt's clothing choices after all. Now more friendly then with real intent, but the sentiment was still there.   
'It was just as boring as I thought it would be' Kurt's face fell a little bit, even though he was still smiling. 'But yours was good I suppose' Sebastian shrugged.   
'You really think so?' He looked almost shy. Sebastian shrugged again.  
'I guess you are good as long as stick to dressing woman and not yourself.' He smirked at him, willing to go back on familiar territory of mutual bickering. Kurt punched him in a shoulder as an answer. Surprisingly hard, considering his slender form, he had to stop himself from wincing.   
'Come on, there's an after party at the dorms. I'm sure you will feel better there.' He started walking   
not even looking if Sebastian is actually following him. But of course he did. He was always up to a party after all, especially if there was a chance of getting to see drunk Kurt.  
The party was taking place in three neighboring dorm rooms as well as the corridor alongside them. They were all crowded with people and plastic cups. Sebastian briefly wondered how come nobody came to break it all up yet, but really, who cares anyway?  
Soon he had a plastic cup filled with beer in his hand and was actively trying to look vaguely interested while listening to Kurt talking with his classmates. Kurt apparently had many of them. And every single one felt the urge to congratulate him, which irritated Sebastian to no end right now. And really it was only the happy and proud look on Kurt's face that was stopping him from being rude to another boy stealing Kurt's attention. He took another gulp from the cup as the boy rambled on about something he had absolutely no interest in, there was something about lace in there. Lace interested him in very limited set of circumstances and something told him they weren't talking about those. Luckily for him he soon spotted among the guests one of his friends, and excused himself from another discussion about silk or something like that.   
'I certainly didn't expect to see you around here' Thomas greeted him with a lazy grin when Sebastian approached him. 'Doesn't seem like your seen'  
'Not exactly yours either'  
'No, but I have a girlfriend to blame for that' He said pointing at pretty brunette standing in a group nearby. 'what's your excuse?'   
Sebastian scowled his eyes wondering back to Kurt who still was talking to the same guy he was when Sebastian walked away, but now there was a drink in his hand, which was kind of surprising for Sebastian all things considered. Kurt never drinks. Even at parties they happened to attend before Kurt drank barely to none alcohol. He asked once about that, and got a mumbled respond from which he only caught 'high school' and 'student counselor', before Kurt promptly changed the subject. All that made Sebastian simply curious, just how Kurt would act if he stopped worrying about being proper and all that ridiculous shit he probably cares about. Thomas followed Sebastian stare and smirked when he saw who he was looking at.   
'Oh, I see' Sebastian felt sudden surge of annoyance seeing the amused smirk on his friends face. He certainly didn't like the fact that there was anything to see. Especially since really, there wasn't.   
'You see nothing. It's a party, I don't need an excuse to be here.'  
'True.' Thomas agreed with him easily still amused 'But than again it isn't really that kind of party you usually attend is it?'  
Sebastian shrugged noncommittally in response and not so subtly changed the topic of conversation since he didn't like where this was going. He refused to be pathetic and talk about crushes or whatever it was, cause really he had no idea himself, like two little schoolgirls. Thomas let him get away with that, even if he didn't loose the clear amusement from his expression. Sebastian chose to ignore that. They moved to different topics after that, also later joined Thomas' girlfriend and her group of friends, and even though beer was still cheap and awful and just like Sebastian hated the party started looking better. And he didn't make sure he can see what Kurt is doing all the time. Not at all. That would be pathetic.  
*  
Sebastian was still talking to Maggie, how Thomas' girlfriend was apparently called, trying hard to pretend she didn't get on his nerves him as much as she did. Seriously why his friend decided dating her was a good idea was beyond him. But when he thought more about that, during her very long rant involving a lot of people he never heard of, he was interested in a guy who probably watches Notebook on a weekly basis and cries his eyes out while doing so, so maybe he shouldn't judge. At least her friends were kind of alright. He had a long discussion about superiority of private education with one of them earlier.   
After few more minutes of Maggie's overly enthusiastic babbling he realized he completely lost track of Kurt some time ago. He excused himself saying he needs to use a bathroom and went to look around in the crowed even bigger than at the beginning of the night. He didn't need to look for long. But wasn't exactly pleased with what he found either. He caught the sight of Kurt in the corridor, where he was clutching another drink, even though he was already visibly tipsy, talking to Josh while standing in the proximity that made Sebastian uneasy. The way Josh was looking at him didn't make anything to make the feeling go away. He gritted his teeth and approached the pair. He noticed with slight ping of satisfaction that Josh send an angry glare his way as soon as he saw him coming closer. He send him a lazy smirk in respond. Kurt however welcomed him with the biggest grin he ever saw on the man's face, he suspected that had something to do with the alcohol he consumed, usually he was too concerned with showing too much of his teeth while smiling. Sebastian couldn't stop himself from smiling back. Not that he tried very hard to.  
'I see someone is having fun.' He teased easily.  
'I was looking for you before.' Kurt said happily. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
'I'm sure I wasn't that hard to find.'  
'Josh distracted me.' He waved his hand in a little uncoordinated manner. And Sebastian noticed with satisfaction that he now shuffled closer to him and away from the other man. 'I wanted to talk to you.' He pouted slightly, and Sebastian told himself that there really was no reason to consider that action cute.   
'Sure, what about?'  
'I forgot' He was full on pouting now, and Sebastian thought maybe he was more drunk than he initially thought. He looked at the almost empty cup in Kurt's hand and asked 'How many of those have you had?'  
'I'm not drunk' Kurt protested, Sebastian just looked at him. 'I don't know.' He admitted. 'People were just giving them to me.' His words were a little slurred and his gaze innocent.  
'Kurt.' Of course Josh had to cut in. He couldn't just understand his not wanted anymore and leave? Sebastian glared at him to silently tell him just that. Josh glared back, challenging. 'You do look a little drunk, do you want me to drive you home?'  
Sebastian huffed. Kurt looked at Josh confused 'No I'm fine.' He stepped even closer to Sebastian 'Are you having fun, I know you didn't really want to come here? 'He asks him, and looks sad when he does. Like the thought Sebastian didn't want to be here made him sad, and that's something Sebastian can't let him feel. So he answered him with a confident smirk   
'When do I ever do anything I don't want to?'   
Kurt grinned back at him, with that wide, drunken grin once more, and Sebastian felt corners of his mouth lifting up as well against his will. Josh disappeared somewhere realizing he lost Kurt's attention completely, Sebastian was thankful for that, people should realize those kind of things more often in his opinion. He lost focus for a moment scanning the room around them for a place to sit, but his attention was quickly called back by a hand slipping around his waist. Kurt was leaning on him with his head on Sebastian shoulder, not that Sebastian minded that Kurt was a touchy-feely dunk, but he suspected Kurt would be very embarrassed by that. If he remembered, Sebastian wasn't quite sure he would any more.  
'You look good tonight.' Kurt told him, his breath hot on Sebastian neck when he spoke. 'That's what I wanted to tell you.' He seemed excited he managed to remember.  
'You wanted to tell me I look good?'   
'Mhm...No' Kurt frowned 'You always look good, that's what I wanted...'  
He looked frustrated with himself, with his inability to say the rights words. Sebastian would never admit that but it was kind of adorable really.   
'I know I always look good, don't worry about that.' He told him cheekily.  
'Yeah...' Kurt agreed but he sounded sad somehow.   
'Kurt?'   
'You'll never look at me...' He railed off with a sigh. And only then Sebastian started to slowly realize what exactly he was trying to say. Probably. Maybe. He shouldn't get his thoughts to far ahead.  
'I'll never look at you?' He asked carefully 'Look at you how?'  
'Like I look at you.' That sounded even sadder.  
'Maybe I do. Look at you like that'  
Kurt stepped back from him, and Sebastian immediately missed his warmth. 'You do?' His eyes were surprisingly hopeful.   
'Yeah' Sebastian answered softly. He wasn't prepared for what happened next though.   
Kurt basically thrown himself on Sebastian making him step back from the force of that, kissing him hard and licking his way into his mouth. Sebastian instinctively caught him wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and automatically kissing back. Kurt moaned into the kiss and Sebastian smirked with satisfaction but taste of alcohol on Kurt's tongue quickly made him come back to reality and gently pull his mouth away. Kurt whined and Sebastian groaned, Kurt rally shouldn't be allowed to make those kind of sounds when he couldn't do anything about it.  
'Your drunk.'  
'Am not' he said childishly.  
'Kurt' Sebastian said sternly 'Come on I'll walk you home and we can continue this tomorrow.'   
Kurt pouted but agreed letting Sebastian drag him out of the party and into the streets. Their leaving accompanied by quite a few amused smirks and even cat calls from Thomas's friends. He decided maybe he didn't like them as much as he initially thought. Or maybe he does like them even more, it's hard to decide.  
*  
Kurt's loft wasn't very far away, just a short walk. Standing in front of the the doors to the building Sebastian kissed him again softly, not letting him deepened the kiss this time and just lightly pecking his lips.  
'Call me tomorrow.' He told Kurt resting his forehead against Kurt's for a moment 'Okay?'  
'Yeah, okay'  
Sebastian smiled at him one final time before going home himself. He really hoped Kurt wouldn't forget tonight. 

*

It wasn't after few weeks later until he saw that silver scarf everything begun with again. He was waiting for Kurt to get ready, because obviously he would take forever to get ready every single time they went out. Sebastian always got annoyed when he had to wait, but that always went away as soon as he saw how Kurt looked like when her was finally done. But now there it was laying around in Kurt's room like there was nothing wrong with that.  
'Kurt?' Kurt's head appeared out of bathroom doors when he called.   
'Yeah?'  
'Didn't you get that from Josh?' It sounded way more angry then Sebastian intended it to.  
'No...' Kurt frowned in confusion. 'Why would he give me something like that? I bought it on a sale ages ago.'  
'Oh' Sebastian felt suddenly embarrassed. Of course he was being irrational, of course Kurt made him so once again. He had a tendency to doing that. 'I just saw him buying identical one some time ago' He explained carefully avoiding Kurt's eyes. But of course his boyfriend had to catch on.   
Kurt's confusion turned into amusement, with light sparks in his eyes and corners of his mouth twitching. 'Were you jealous 'Bastian?'  
'No' Sebastian scoffed and Kurt laughed gleefully. Sebastian was surprised he didn't mind being laughed at.  
'Sure you weren’t' He teased him playfully walking out of the bathroom. Finally. 'Come on than, I'm ready.'  
Sebastian obediently followed him out.


End file.
